Death of the Flame
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: Roy and Riza finally have what they've always wanted. A white picket fence life. What happens when Roy gets framed for trying to assassin the Fuhrer? And when the penalty is death? suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the hostpital carrying an overnight bag and a paper bag with food in it. He smiled at the woman at the front desk and strode to the evevator. With that he went up to the sixth floor. He never expected to ever be up on this floor for himself. Yes he was up her once for Hughes and Gracia. He looked around at the people staring at him as he walked by. If he was on any other floor, they would've thought him to be the biggest idiot in the city, with his huge smile and the way his eyes shone. But this was the fourth floor and this expression was normal for men to wear up here.

He waved at the one guy he had been talking to earlier and then walked into her room. _My girl's room._He smiled got bigger at the thought. As he set the overnight bag down on the table, he heard her sighed. He turned around. She had a smile on her face. She reached her hands out towards the paper bag in his hand. He smiled and pulled it just out of her reach. She glared at him and flexed her fingers. He smiled and kept it just out of her reach.

"Roy Mustang you better give me my food now!" She glared at him.

Roy laughed and complied. He handed her the bag and she opened. She rummaged through the bag until she found her samwhich. She sighed and the started to devour it.

"Whoa. Calm down before you bite your hand off." Roy laughed.

She glared and finished and samwhich. Roy ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Where is he?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "The doctor took him. He should be back any minute."  
>Just as she said that the doctor walked in. He smiled at Riza. "Miss Hawkeye." Then he noticed Roy. "Mr. Mustang." He walked in pulling a cart behind him. "Who wants to hold him?"<p>

Roy's onyx eyes lightened up. Riza smiled at him and nodded her heads torward the Doctor. Roy smiled his thanks to her and got up. He went to the cart and smiled as he saw a little blue bundle. A boy with black hair and eyes just like his looked up at him. Roy picked him up. The little boy looked around the room and then back at Roy.

"Welcome to the world Maes Mustang."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please send me a review and tell me what you think. I don't want to be writing and it seem like nobody's reading it. <strong>**

****Well baby Mustang was just born. NOw what shall happen to this loving family?****

**Fma does not belong to me. it belongs to its rightful owners. Hiromu Arakawa**


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later, they were still a happy family.

Riza sat at her desk signing papers. Roy had taken Maes down to the cafateria to get something to eat. She smiled and got up, going to file the papers she finished. Then she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her leg. She looked down and smiled. A little four year old girl with black hair and hazel eyes. Riza set the papers back on her desk and picked up the four year old girl.

"Mommy?" The four year old wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

Riza smiled. "Yes Kyra?"

"Where did daddy and Maes go?" She looked around the room.

"They went to get something to eat because we all stayed here late again." She held her daughter and managed to pick up her finished files. Then she started to walk down the hall towards the filing room. Kyra lay her head on her mother's shoulder.

When Riza was finished filing her files, she headed back towards her office, yawning. As she got to the door to her office, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and another pair wrap around her leg.

"Daddy!" Kyra laughed and hugged her father. Roy laughed and pulled her off Riza's shoulder, setting her on his shoulder. Then he kissed Riza.

The two parents smiled. Riza ruffled Maes' hair and opened the door to their office.

As the family was walking home, the two kids saw their great-grandfather sitting outside at a coffee shop. The two looked up at their parents and then started running towards the coffee shop. Maes jumped on his lap, while Kyra hugged his leg. Grumman laughed and hugged the two.

"My, my. Aren't you two getting big?" Grumman laughed and then looked up to see the children's' parents walking up. "Nice to see you Roy, Riza" He hugged his two great grandchildren tightly again.

"It's nice to see you too grandfather." Riza sat down. Roy smiled and sat down next to her. "Same to you Grumman."

Maes jumped off of his great grandfather's lap and then onto his father's. Roy smiled and hugged Maes and then let him sit there.

Grumman smiled at the two adults. "So is there a plan for anymore?"

Roy was the first to speak up. "Well I don't know. First it's up to Riza 'cause she is the one who has to go through all the hard work of carrying it and then giving birth to it." He smiled at Riza and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So I'll take it there's more in the making." He chuckled.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Are you really that obsessed with having ten great grandchildren?"

Grumman nodded. "Yup. I'm dead serious."

Riza sighed and rolled her eyes. Roy chuckled. They sat there for a bit talking. By the time they got home it was already dark outside. Roy and Riza but the two sleepy kids to bed and then went to their room. Riza was getting undressed to change into her night clothes when she was tackled to the bed by a familiar dark hair man.

"You know, we should make your grandfather happy. He is furher after all." He started to kiss along her neck. "And we both enjoy the 'making' the baby part."

Riza laughed. "You really are something else Mustang."

"Ah. But you shall soon take that last name." He pulled a little black, velvet box from his pants. He opened it up to reveal a gold ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. There was a pair of topaz stones on either side of the diamond. There was also a pair of onyx stones on either side of the topaz stones. "Riza Hawkeye. Marry me?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. "Yes."

Roy smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "I promise to never leave you. I will always be there for you. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter two. Thanks for reading<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Riza woke up and looked out at the rising sun. She sat watching the sun rise until she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist. She smiled and curled up closer to her fiancé. "What's the occasion? You're never up this early."

Roy leaned and kissed along her neck, his arms tightening around her waist. "The occasion is, is that I've got a beautiful woman in bed next to me, wearing my ring on her finger." He lifted her hand and pressed the ring to his lips. Then he ran his lips along her palm to her wrist.

Riza smiled and looked at him. "You know we have to get up soon to go to work."

"Aww come on…. You've always got to bring up work…" He looked up at her and pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't always talk about work."

Roy smiled. "You're right. The _only_ time you don't talk about work, is during sex." He moved and started to kiss along her shoulder.

Riza sighed. "Whatever..." She moved her one hand up and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Roy moved his lips to her jaw. "We have some time before work you know."

Riza rolled over and looked at him. "Does that time include getting the kids ready, cooking breakfast, and us getting ready. And you take forever to get out of bed."

"All right, all right, all right… I see what you're getting at. But hey, I'm already awake so that helps…. Right?" He lay on his back and smiled at her.

Riza looked into his dark eyes and then kissed him. She placed her hand on his bare chest, over his heart. Roy leaned up for another kiss when there was a knock on the door. Riza pulled away from Roy and grabbed one of the shirts off of the dresser. She pulled it on and Roy whistled.

"You know you look really good in my shirt."

Riza grabbed a pair of his boxers and threw them at him. There was another knock on the door.

"Mommy…?" Kyra's voice floated through the wood of the door.

"Give mommy a second." She pulled on a pair of her sweat pants. She looked at Roy to make sure he pulled his boxers on and opened the door. Kyra stood there with her teddy bear was wrapped up in her one arm. Her hazel eyes looked up at her mother. Riza looked down at her daughter. She smiled and kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong sweet heart?"

Kyra hugged her mother. "I had a nightmare."

Riza wrapped her arms around her daughter and stood up. "Well then. Do you want to sleep in mommy and daddy's bed?"

Kyra nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Riza walked towards the bed. Roy held out his hands for Kyra. Riza handed Roy their daughter and then sat down next to him. Roy sat Kyra in between the two adults.

"If any of your bad dreams try to come back. I'll beat them up." He smiled down at his daughter. Kyra smiled back and curled up going to sleep. Roy smiled and ran his fingers through his daughter's black hair. "I think today we should both call out of work. Spend the day out in the park with the kids or something that we'd all enjoy."

Riza leaned and kissed him. "That sounds nice. Just remember that tomorrow we'll have twice the work." She curled up neck to Kyra and wrapped her arms around her.

"You and the damn work." He shook his head and lay down. The two adults curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. (i love royai so much) <strong>

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Roy and Riza were walking to Central Headquarters for work. Kyra was in Roy's arms while Maes walked in between the two adults. Hayate walking in front of Meas. Roy yawned and looked at his fiancé.

"Why do we have to walk?"

Riza looked up at Roy and rolled her eyes. "It's nice out. And lately all you've been doing in sitting around in your office. You need the exercise."

Roy smiled at her. "But you forgot. I have been getting my exercise." His smile widened.

Riza elbowed him in his side. "Don't talk like that around the children."

He nodded and smiled. Maes looked up at his father, his hands reaching up as a signal that he wanted to be carried like his sister. Roy chuckled and handed a sleeping Kyra to Riza and then picked up his son. Maes wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Roy grunted and continued walking.

"You're getting too big for this you know." He smiled at his son.

Meas smiled and giggled. He lay his head on his father's shoulder. Riza smiled at the two and walked closer to Roy. Roy leaned and kissed her. The two adults and their children entered Central Command and headed to their office. Roy sat Maes down, and the young boy ran over to where Havoc, Breda , and Fuery, were sitting.

"Eh! Mini Mustang!" Havoc picked Maes up and sat him on his lap. "How you doing today?"

Meas smiled. "Good!"

Havoc nodded and then looked up as Mustang walked towards them. "So how has the office been?"

"Normal, except we didn't have to fear Hawkeye's guns yesterday." Havoc laughed.

"I heard that!"

Havoc instantly stopped laughing when he heard her voice.

Fuery looked up at Roy. "Oh! Furher Grumman wanted to see you. He came in yesterday and asked when you would be in."

Roy nodded. "All right then. I guess I'll go see him." Roy smiled when he say Kyra run into the run and smiled at everyone.

Havoc looked at the two kids and then up at Roy. "If you want, we could watch the two while you and Hawkeye go see Grumman."

"Thank you. We shouldn't be long." Roy turned and left the room.

"That's unless they get caught up in the elevator." All three men chuckled. Then their eyes widened when the sheets of paper in front of Jean burst into flames. Jean jumped out of his chair, dumping Maes on the floor.

"Oww…. That hurt Uncle Havoc…" Meas rubbed the back of his head.

Roy and Riza walked down the hall towards the Furher's office. As they walked, Roy wrapped his arm around Riza's waist. She rolled her eyes.

"Sir, we're at work." She went to pull away but Roy held her tightly.

"To bad. It's not like they don't know that we're together." He stopped and turned to her. His other arm wrapped around her waist, he leaned down and kissed her. He whimpered like a puppy when she wouldn't kiss him back. After a few seconds, she gave in and kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his hand moved and cupped the back of her neck. Both pulled apart when they heard voices heading their way. As the officers passed, Roy smiled and went to kiss her again. Riza moved out of his way and he almost went face first into the wall.

"Let's get going, Sir. The furher wants to speak to you, remember?"

Roy sighed and started to walk towards the Furher's office. He opened the door and walked in with Riza behind him.

Grumman looked up from his coffee, a grim expression on his face. "Colonel Hawkeye, can you please go back to your office and wait. I'd like to talk to General Mustang alone."

Riza nodded, looking up at Roy. Roy watched as Riza left, closing the doors behind her. Then he looked up at Grumman.

"Roy, why don't you take a seat?"

Roy shook his head. "No it's okay Sir."

Grumman eyed the General. "No. You might want to take a seat for the news that I am going to be giving you."

He looked at the furher questionably and then sat down in one of the red leather chairs in front of the large desk. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

He sighed. "I'll just get to the point. I've been getting letters and concerns from the public. I'm reading and replying to them only because we are trying to turn this country into a democracy. They were all wondering why you and Riza weren't sent to the firing squad after breaking the fraternization law the first time. I let that slide knowing that you two deserved happiness and the public were going to let it slide, until you two broke that law again. I've gotten many letters requesting punishment." He looked at Roy's wide eyes. "They're all asking that you and your family to be sent to the firing squad."

Roy's eyes were filled with terror. "No… I won't let that happen."

"Don't worry. I have a plan that'll save Riza and the kids. But it's not going to be fun for you."

Roy looked at his hands. "Just tell me what it is. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Well ch 4. Sry for the wait couldn't think of what to put in this chapter. Now what will Grumman's plan be? Next Episode. <strong>

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. i wrote this at 1 am. just let me know and i'll fix them. **

**_Please Review!_  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Roy walked out of Grumman's office with a sheet of paper. He looked over each step that was written so he wouldn't mess anything up. He had to give it to the old man, it was a good plan but what it leads to for Roy was nothing close to good.

Roy went into the men's bathroom, locking the door behind him. He unfolded the paper and read it over again, memorizing each word because he couldn't let this go wrong.

_Tomorrow you must come up to my office, leave Riza and anyone else behind. It has to be just you. Oh and don't forget to bring your gloves. You must make it look like you want to kill me. Make the fire big and grand so no one can miss it. _

_For it you will be sentenced to prison until the trials. You might get a trail within a few days of being put in the cell because it is me you are trying to kill. I will have someone bring you a box with a piece of metal and a lighter. You will carve your alchemic symbol and try to make it look like you are escaping, but don't make it to hard so that they can capture you. _

_For both offenses you should get the death sentence. I will have you shipped out towards the east to have you slaughtered. That should help keep your family safe. _

_I'm sorry it has to lead to this, but this is the only way to keep your family safe. Don't miss a step or this will not work. _

_~Grumman _

He sighed and read it over once more. Then he turned around and let the paper float from his hand. With a flick of his fingers, the paper turned to ash before it hit the ground. He left the restroom and went back to his office, grabbing his coat. His subordinates looked at him questionably. Roy ignored them and grabbed his bag.

He looked up at Riza. "We're going home."

She looked at him questionably but grabbed her kids' coats and then started to put them on the children. "May I ask why, sir?"

Roy sighed and shrugged. "Grumman gave me the day off."

Riza looked at him knowing there was more but she didn't push. She grabbed her coat and pulled it on. Roy had Kyra in his one arm and Maes was holding his hand. "You're in a rush to get out of here."

Roy slightly smiled, but she knew it was fake. "Well Hawkeye, I get the day off so I'd love to spend it with my family." He kissed her. "Let's go."

Kyra laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck as he started walking. Riza stayed back a second and watched him. _'Something bad must have been brought up in Grumman's office' _She sighed and caught up with her family.

**~FMA~**

Grumman watched the happy family walk out of the building and down the street to their house. He loved seeing his granddaughter happy, but he hated what had to come with it. General Mustang was still trying to become Furher.

"So how did it go?"

Grumman looked behind him and sighed when he saw a man in a grey business suit, his red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Good, he fell for it. He'll be dead before he realizes what I told him was a lie."

The man smiled. "That's good. Now he won't get in our way. I think this plan will run smoothly."

Grumman sighed. "So do I."

"Oh don't be so sad! She'll get over him and find a new man. By the end of this you'll have so much power that you'll be able to conquer the entire world!" The man threw his hand up in the air and smiled. "These new homunculi will do better than the last. Father made sure to have me and the others hidden, just in case the others failed."

Grumman looked up. "So that makes you the new father?"

The man smiled. "Yes, but I'll be your top General Green. Michel Green."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the other ones longer. but i hope you guys enjoy!<strong>

**_Please Review!_  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

She sat in her office signing her paperwork. Kyra sat next to her desk playing with toys, while Meas sat in his father's chair, twirling it around. Speaking of their father, she looked up at the clock. He'd left more than a half hour ago. She looked back down at her work. A few minutes late she got up to go get more tea when there was a large explosion, nearly knocking her to her feet. Maes woke up from his day dreaming and looking at his mother, Kyra had her hands over her ears. The lights started flickering and then went out, the only light in the room coming from the window.

Riza grabbed both her kids and looked around. Havoc ran in coughing, he bent over, and hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Riza stood up and walked over to him.

He coughed again and then looked up at her. "Smoke. Lots of it. Coming from the southern hall."

She looked at him questionably, and then it clicked. The Furher's office was in the Southern hall and Roy was there. "Jean! Watch Kyra and Meas!"

She ran out of the office and down towards the Furher's office. By the time she got there, guards were all through the office. There was a bunch surrounding Grumman, who was coughing from smoke inhalation. Another group of guards had Roy pinned, his face being pressed into the ground. His dark eyes looked up into her eyes.

"_I'm sorry." _She saw the words form on his lips.

They ripped his gloves off of his hands and wrapped the cool metal of the cuffs around his wrists. One guard grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up. "Let's go." They shoved him out of the room, his head hung low. She looked around the room again and saw Falman. When he saw her, he walked up to her.

"He basically committed suicide. The penalty for this is death." He looked at Riza.

"Why? He wouldn't do anything like this."

Falman sighed. "I don't think he did it on purpose because when they came in to get him, he was making sure Grumman was okay."

Riza closed her eyes. "This has to be a dream. A nightmare."

"I'm sorry, but it's not. I think the best thing for you, is to go back to your kids and go home." Falman rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked at her grandfather and sighed, knowing Falman was right.

""Is there any chance he can get out of this?"

He sighed. "You know as well as I what the answer is. Go home. I'll call you with any news. Oh and," his hands moved into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of white gloves. "He wanted me to give these to you." He placed them in her hands. Then he turned around and went back to help evaluate the scene. She stood there and looked at the gloves and sighed, her hand wrapping around them tightly. She turned around and started to walk back to her office. _'What am I going to say to them? What am I going to do?'_ She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that wanted to leak from her eyes. _'Why would he do this? To Maes, to Kyra, to me….' _She stopped in front of her office doors and sighed. "I have to tell them. Now or never." She opened the door and looked at Havoc. His eyes widened when he saw a tear leak out of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and kneeled in front of her children.

Meas looked up at her. "What happened Mommy?"

Kyra grabbed her brother's shirt sleeve and nodded. "Yeah. What was that loud noise?"

Meas looked around. "And where's daddy?"

Riza looked at her children and sighed. The tears started to flow out of her eyes. "We're not going to see daddy anymore."

Maes' eyes widened. "Did daddy die?" Kyra's hazel eyes widened and she looked up at her brother.

Riza shook her head. "No. He hasn't died yet."

The boy looked at his mother, understanding in his eyes. He hugged Kyra as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

Riza hugged her two children. "Let's go home."

**~FMA~ **

"Guilty!"

Roy cringed at the word. He never thought he'd be here in front of the court, but it was for the sake of his family. He moved his hand to scratch his scruffy chin. He'd been locked inside a damn cell for about a month and they just bring him out into the light to scream guilty in his face. He sighed, _'A month. And I wasn't allowed any visitors.' _

He looked around the room, seeing a couple of his friends but then his eyes rested on hers. His dark eyes softened as he saw tears running silently down her face. Then he saw Kyra and Maes. Kyra was softly crying. Meas watched, his cheeks wet from previous tears. When he heard a loud bang, he looked at Grumman and sighed. _'It was for their sake. I must do everything in my power to protect them.' _

"Roy Mustang. You are being sentenced to death. You will be ship on the next train to the east to be executed. Do you have any last words or requests?"

"I have one. I would like to say a final goodbye to my family." He looked up at Grumman.

Grumman nodded. "If that's it, fine. Guards will escort you and your family to a private room. You'll have ten minutes."

Guards grabbed Roy and dragged him to the back. The shoved him into a room and closed the door. Shortly after he was put in there, his family walked in. Kyra and Meas both jumped into their father's lap. He chuckled and hugged both of them tightly. "I'll miss you two. Remember I love you guys."

Kyra and Meas nodded.

"I don't want you to go daddy."

He looked at his daughter and sighed. "I have to. I did something bad so I have to be punished for it." He hugged both of his children tightly. "Now Kyra. I want you to be strong and help you mommy out. Will you do that?" She nodded. Roy looked at his son. "I want you to protect both your mother and your sister. You'll be the man of the house so it's your job to keep them safe." Meas nodded.

"I promise I'll keep them safe." He hugged his father.

Roy hugged them tightly and then looked up at Riza. "I'm sorry. It was never meant to be this way. I love you."

Riza looked at her feet. "It's going to be hard raising the three of them."

"You'll manage, I know you wi- Three?" He looked at her, onyx eyes wide.

She nodded. "I found out a couple days ago that I'm pregnant."

His hand moved and rest on her stomach. "I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She moved and kissed him. "But why did you do this?"

"I-" He was cut off by the guard who came in.

"All right! Time's up!" He grabbed Roy and dragged him out of the room.

"I love you all! Don't forget!" He yelled before he was out of sight.

They stood and watched as he was sentenced. They stood and watched as he was boarded on the train. They watched as the man they all loved, die.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter 8. Roy dies... dammit... not another of my favorite characters... If there are and grammar spelling / etc mistakes, let me know, wrote this late at night so i'm... bleh... **

**_Please Review!_  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

A fourteen year old boy sat watching as the sun set in the horizon, turning the green hills into an orange color. He sighed and lowered his head, his black hair covering his onyx eyes. After that final day he no longer was the young playful boy. He'd grown up. His eyes hardened into those of a grown man.

He heard two giggles behind him and he turned in time to be attacked by a set of blonde twins almost five years younger than him. They giggled and Maes laughed.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two. How is school going?"

Rain and Evan Hawkeye both giggled. "Good nii-san!" They said in union. Rain looked just like her mother, except her eyes were a bit darker and Evan was the male version of their mother.

"I see you grew your hair out Rain."

Rain nodded and stood up. "I want to look as pretty as mommy!"

"Well I'll tell you it's working." Maes smiled at her.

"Well what about me? Aren't I pretty like mommy."

Maes looked at his sister who was only two years younger than him. "Long time no see Kyra. So what brought you guys up here?"

"Uncle Ed wanted to talk to mom about something important."

Meas' eyes widened. _'Damn it! I know he took something from my study!_' He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't think you have to worry." Maes' eyes opened and looked into a pair of golden ones. "Daddy didn't seem mad. And even if he was, I talked him out of yelling at you. I wish I could do the same thing with your mother but I don't think it would work."

Meas smiled at Nina. She was Ed and Winry's second oldest. Her long blonde hair ran down her shoulders and her golden eyes stared at him. "Thank you Nina…. Wait… If you're out here… that means Ryan is-" He was cut off when someone wrapped their arm around his throat.

"I told you the next time you flirt with my sister, I'd kick your ass!" He said playfully. "Remember what my father said. As long as you're his student you can't date his daughter…. And also he said because you're a Mustang…"

The tree girls and Evan giggled.

**~FMA~ **

Riza sat down at the table and looked at Ed. "What trouble has my son gotten into this time?"

Ed sat down, a bunch of papers in his hands. "Actually nothing. I have to say, I admire your son. He's a genius."

Riza stared at Ed questionably. '_The one who had attempted human transmutation at the age of twelve is calling my son a genius._' He handed the papers across the table to her. She started to look at them and her eyes widened. She remembered seeing notes like this once in her life. She didn't want to see them ever again, especially from her children. "No…" She had tried so hard to keep him away from that kind of power.

"Looks familiar doesn't it. He had one of Roy's journals and this is what he came up with the little bit of data. With a small amount of data, three years, your son was able to create a new type of flame alchemy."

"No. I'm...No. He's… I'm not going to let him go through with this. I swore I'd keep my children away from this kind of power."

Ed stood up and placed a hand on Riza's shoulder. "I think it's time to accept what your son wants to do with his life. He also said something about joining the military with Ryan. I don't want either of them to do it but if it's what they want to do with their life, you just have to accept it and stand right beside them."

"But… Who the hell am I kidding? He's just like his father. Nothing will change his mind. I hate that his stubbornness had to wipe off on his son."

Ed smiled. "Believe me. You're not the only on. But I like how committed he is to his learning. The only thing I do not like about him is the way he looks at my daughter. But I've talked to him about it."

Riza nodded and sighed.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But I'll watch over him. It's the least I can do for the many times you've saved my ass and/or helped me out." He smiled. "Why don't you stay for dinner? Winry is making stew and her apple pie."

Riza looked at Ed and nodded. "Thank you."

As Ed left the room, Riza hung her head. _'Please… I don't want my son to end up with the same fate as him. Please don't take my son from me also.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the wait. I finished my last today so now I'm free for a bit. Woot.<strong>_

_**Please Review**  
><em>


End file.
